


Very sad fanfic

by orphan_account



Series: My sad fanfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Vore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This vry sad nerver read you wil cry
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: My sad fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876663
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Very sad fanfic

Taka and momdo were havng epic gay moment when suddenly momdo die and turn into buter

Taka ate him

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a joke


End file.
